Amélie Poulain & Willy Wonka - Meeting
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: OS - Amélie Poulain sait apprécier une tablette de chocolat comme on croquerait dans la vie, mais avec plus de délicatesse. Alors forcément, comment résister aux extravagantes douceurs de chez Wonka ? En plus... Il parait qu'une boutique va ouvrir ses portes à Paris. Impossible de passer à côté.


_Voici un petit texte rédigé durant le NaNoWriMo 2017... Je vous le partage._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Amélie Poulain & Willy Wonka**

 **La Rencontre**

Amélie Poulain aimait la photographie. C'était tragiquement indéniable, surtout après un tel traumatisme durant l'enfance. Cependant, à la suite de ces accidents en chaîne qui ne pouvaient mener qu'à la fin du monde, elle avait abandonné l'appareil dans un tiroir et avait laissé la poussière y déposer ses couches pour marquer le passage de chaque nouvelle année. Tandis que la jeune femme avait un gâteau et des bougies pour fêter ses anniversaires, l'appareil, lui, se parait de ce manteau gris.

Reléguant le bruit sec de l'obstruction et le flash trop brusque qu'il crachait au visage des gens et les faisaient ressembler à des fantômes, elle s'était entichée de quelque chose de plus doux et de plus complexe. Subtil mélange, nous l'admettrons. Cela avait été une découverte lente et agréable, comme les rayons chaleureux du soleil au petit matin ou le début d'une mélodie, comme un soufflet qui gonfle tel un ballon ou la dégustation d'une baguette tout juste sortie du four, comme une page de roman lentement parcourue ou un sourire qui se dessine sur le visage d'un ami.

La première fois qu'elle avait fait une telle rencontre, c'était lorsque l'homme de verre l'avait invité à prendre le thé dans son petit appartement et lui avait dit de prendre ce qu'elle voulait dans la soucoupe. Il y avait plusieurs petites inconnues étranges, ces petits interdits que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle approche. Après tout, son père la croyait malade et surveillait de près sa santé, quant à sa mère, elle était beaucoup trop stricte pour envisager une pareille entorse à une alimentation saine et équilibrée. Mais maintenant qu'elle était grande, en âge de faire ses propres choix et qu'on lui proposait aussi gentiment de succomber au vice, elle pouvait bien se laisser tenter, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne la tuerait pas. Elle le savait désormais. L'appareil photo ne l'y prendrait plus. De toute manière, ce vieux gradin prenait toujours la poussière dans le tiroir chez son père. Il n'y aurait personne pour la juger.

Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur une petite bille parfaitement ronde et parfaitement rouge. Elle l'avait glissé entre ses dents et l'avait trouvée dure dans un premier temps. La bille avait un goût de framboise. Elle était restée sceptique. Mais au bout de quelques instants, la magie avait opéré. La bille avait fondue sur sa langue et un petit crépitement l'avait surpris. Des tous petits grains, comme un feu d'artifice, s'étaient mis à crépiter dans sa bouche dans une délicieuse saveur de citron.

A ses yeux grands ouverts et son expression de surprise, le vieil homme avait éclaté d'un grand rire et s'était retenu de se moquer d'elle, elle le savait ! Cela lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Et celui-ci n'était pas un rouge framboise. Reprenant son calme et attrapant son pinceau, il s'était exclamé, de sa voix brisée comme le verre :

\- On voit que votre enfance a dû être amère, ma chère Amélie. Ne vous privez pas, ils sont tout aussi surprenant les uns que les autres. C'est Lucien qui me les a ramenés hier. Ces délices de chez Wonka, c'est quelque chose, hein ?

\- C'est Monsieur Collignon qui les vend ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

\- Ne soyez pas sotte. Ce n'est qu'un âpre vendeur de légumes cet incapable ! Ils en vendent au tabac du coin. Ils ont aussi du chocolat, j'y pense…

Voilà comment Amélie avait fait la rencontre des friandises et des merveilles Wonka. Et l'histoire était loin de s'arrêter ici. C'était une aventure qui ne faisait que commencer. Aux propos de Monsieur Dufayel, elle s'était rendue au tabac du coin en début d'après-midi. Elle était restée un moment devant la vitrine à observer ce qu'ils avaient de cette marque au nom qu'il lui était inconnu jusqu'alors, puis elle contempla encore un moment cette palette de choix une fois entrée dans la boutique.

\- Alors, vous prendrez quelque chose ou vous allez rester là sans rien faire ?

Le ton de la bonne femme avait été brusque. Sa voix était déraillée. Bousculée, Amélie s'était sentie obligée d'acheter sans trop réfléchir. Ainsi, intimidée, elle avait pris un peu de tout. Tant pis pour son porte-monnaie, elle le renflouerait plus tard. Il avait intérêt à ne pas bouder d'ici là.

Puis elle était rentrée chez elle. Consciencieusement, elle avait ouvert le sachet et avait plongé son regard dans cet arc-en-ciel de couleurs et de saveurs. Elle en avait goûté un, timidement, presque honteusement, puis un second, tandis que la culpabilité la quittait, avant que ses yeux ne trouvent la tablette de chocolat qu'elle avait osé acheter. Une simple, pour commencer : chocolat au lait et noisettes. Entamer une tablette est toujours un processus difficile. Doit-on la briser entre ses doigts et la savourer carré par carré ? Peut-on se permettre de croquer dedans ? Pour une première fois, elle jugea bon de croquer. S'il fallait croquer la vie à pleine dents, elle pouvait bien faire de même avec le chocolat, non ?

Ce fut le début d'une belle, agréable, et surprenante histoire d'amour. Les bonbons, elle les appréciait de temps en temps, un pêcher sur le bout de la langue, puis une étreinte de couleurs surprenantes. C'était toujours une surprise, toujours. Elle essayait de ne jamais manger deux fois le même. Quand elle en avait un en double, ou en trop (mais comment peut-on en avoir un en trop ?), elle le donnait à un ami, généralement à Lucien, puisque c'était lui, tout compte fait, l'entremetteur dans cette rencontre fabuleuse. Mais ce qui la faisait le plus fondre, ou craquer, c'était le chocolat. Les tabacs en vendaient rarement, mais quand elle arrivait à en trouver une tablette, elle n'hésitait pas à poser les quelques pièces sur le comptoir et à repartir avec ce petit trésor dans sa poche.

Puis un jour arriva où son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Cela n'arrivait qu'à de rares occasions. La plupart du temps, ce n'était que parce qu'elle était très intimidée. Cette fois-ci, cependant, elle était heureuse. Gonflée d'espoir, elle s'était rendue à Montmartre, suivant les indications qu'elle avait recopiée sur un calepin. Une semaine auparavant, elle avait vu des affiches dans les tabacs : une boutique Wonka allait bientôt ouvrir ses portes. Elle ne manquerait l'inauguration pour rien au monde !

Ce jour était arrivé, mettant sa patience à rude épreuve. Elle ne voulait pas arriver en avance, encore moins se retrouver au milieu de la foule, alors elle s'était promenée dans les rues alentour en espérant qu'il y ait moins de monde quand elle s'y rendrait. Station Abbesses, elle était passée devant le mur des je t'aime, elle avait parcouru la rue des trois frères, la rue Tardieu, avait gravi les marches pour arriver devant le Sacré-Cœur. Elle y était restée un peu, mais il y avait beaucoup de monde ici aussi, comme toujours au Sacré-Cœur. Elle s'était par la suite rendue dans la rue Saint-Eleuthère, puis elle n'avait pas pu y échapper. Ses petits pieds pressés l'avaient menée rue Norvins. Pour tout avouer, elle n'aurait pas tenue plus longtemps. Il n'y avait plus qu'un enfant en elle. Un enfant dans ses yeux, un enfant dans son cœur, un enfant devant la vitrine de la confiserie.

Cette confiserie était unique. Elle n'en avait jamais vu une aussi colorée et aussi extravagante. Il y avait des marionnettes animées dans la vitrine, un petit train dont la locomotive crachait de la fumée rose et dont les wagons transportaient des réglisses au lieu du charbon et du chocolat à la place du bois. La gare était faite en sucre, et les nuages en barbe à papa. Quant aux petites maisons qui bordaient la voie ferrée, elles se trouvaient toutes être en guimauve. Heureusement qu'il y avait des petits panneaux pour l'informer de tout cela ! Sinon, elle jurerait que tout cela n'était point des sucreries.

Elle osa finalement entrer. Les murs étaient mauves, le sol était d'un jaune clair qui ne donne pas mal aux yeux. Une machine faisait des bulles dans un coin. Elle devina, grâce aux enfants qui tentaient de les attraper au vol avec leur bouche, que c'étaient en réalité des chewing-gums. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un présentoir inondé de tablettes de chocolats. On aurait dit une cascade. En parlant de cascade, il y avait une fontaine de chocolat au milieu de la pièce. Des papiers à mâcher étaient suspendus partout au plafond et les vendeurs les décrochaient à l'aide d'une perche au bout de laquelle se trouvait un crochet. Une curieuse machine brassait du lait, et en regardant de plus près, Amélie devina qu'on pouvait sélectionner du lait à la fraise, à la vanille, au chocolat, et à bien d'autres parfums qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé pour du lait !

La jeune Amélie Poulain aurait voulu avoir beaucoup de paires d'yeux pour pouvoir tout observer à la fois, quand bien même autant d'yeux l'aurait fait ressembler à un insecte un peu trop curieux. Elle se contenta donc de ses deux yeux et les posa sur autant de confiseries et de chocolats possibles. Contre les murs et au milieu de la pièce, il y avait d'ailleurs de nombreuses armoires de verre où étaient exposées toutes ces sucreries, des sucreries encore plus folles que de la barbe à papa en nuages et de la meringue en flocons de neige.

Alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la glace qui ne fondait jamais et le chewing-gum en forme de savon qui permet de souffler des bulles, les vendeurs et les clients passaient autour d'elle quasiment sans la remarquer. Il n'y eut que cet homme à l'immense sourire plastique coiffé d'un haut de forme noir et rouge qui remarqua son émerveillement aussi particulier et aussi innocent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autre chose qu'un enfant avec une telle candeur et une telle admiration devant ses créations. Les adultes… Le mot lui-même l'aurait fait frémir de dégoût et esquisser une grimace sans la moindre retenue. Les adultes n'avaient rien des enfants. Ils étaient secs, abjectes, pointilleux et raisonnables. Surtout les parents. Oui, les parents étaient les pires. Brr, cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Mais cette jeune femme… Cette jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et à la veste verte avaient ces yeux bruns couleur chocolat rivés sur les sucreries, et ces yeux… Ces yeux brillaient. D'habitude, il ne se serait jamais adressé à un adulte à moins d'y être obligé, mais devant son émerveillement, il ne put résister. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler « adulte ». Cette étiquette ne lui correspondait pas. C'était au jeune personne au regard chocolat et aux cheveux réglisses, à la veste feuille de menthe et aux lèvres cerise.

Il se glissa dans son dos et se pencha sur son épaule, curieux de savoir quelles pensées cachait son visage d'enfant. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit, alors pour ne pas la faire sursauter, il parla à voix basse :

\- Vous aimez ?

Amélie fut surprise de ce murmure si près de son oreille mais elle ne sursauta pas. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de l'homme.

\- Oui, beaucoup, répondit-elle, un peu intimidée.

Un sourire encore plus grand se dessina sur le visage de l'inconnu. C'était un sourire un peu étrange sur un visage un peu tiré, mais il semblait si sincère qu'elle n'osa pas en penser du mal et s'attela à lui sourire en retour. Au premier regard, elle pensa qu'il devait être un vendeur. Après tout, il était aussi coloré que la boutique et avait ce fameux W autour de son col. Puis il remarqua ses gants en latex violet, son haut chapeau, son manteau dont les motifs lui faisaient penser à un berlingot, puis sa canne qui ressemblait très fortement à une canne à sucre monochrome.

L'inconnu pointa alors son index sur le verre de l'étagère, ses yeux se posant au-delà de l'espace transparent.

\- Celui-là, c'est un petit coquin. Il est quelque peu capricieux, mais après quelques essais, il devrait être parfait. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Il croisa son regard pendant un instant.

\- Vous voulez l'essayez ?

Dans sa grande timidité, Amélie eut une hésitation. Mais puisqu'il le proposait, elle finit tout de même par acquiescer et admettre pour elle-même qu'elle avait grandement envie d'essayer. Si elle pouvait goûter quelques autres de ces extravagantes sucreries qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, ce serait avec un immense plaisir ! Souriant à nouveau, l'homme chercha à l'intérieur de sa veste berlingot pourpre une minuscule clef qu'il glissa dans la serrure de la vitre. Il l'ouvrit, puis attrapa délicatement un petit œuf bleu clair entre ses doigts fins. Il lui présenta.

\- Tendez la main, l'invita-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait un soupçon d'impatience et d'excitation.

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

\- Et maintenant…

L'homme mima l'action de déposer l'œuf au bout de sa langue, et c'est ce qu'Amélie fit sans plus d'hésitation. Puis il lui fit signe de fermer la bouche. Encore une fois, elle s'exécuta. Elle sentit l'œuf éclore (si cela était possible !) entre sa langue et son palais…

\- Ouvrez donc !

Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, un tout petit oiseau battit des ailes et laissa échapper un sifflement tandis qu'un goût de chocolat se répandait. L'inconnu applaudit discrètement mais vivement.

\- Oh magnifique ! Je crois qu'il vous aime bien !

Amélie referma la bouche et ne put retenir un sourire. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni même aucun de ses sens ! L'oiseau fondit lentement sur sa langue, semblant s'endormir. C'est alors que l'homme s'exclama vivement !

\- Oh mais je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Willy Wonka, très humblement enchanté !

Elle s'en était doutée mais n'avait pas osé le croire. Maintenant qu'il le disait et confirmait la chose, elle se sentait terriblement admirative, un peu intimidée, mais surtout extrêmement honorée de le rencontrer en personne, celui qui avait inventé toutes ces petits merveilles qui lui réchauffait le cœur et donnait de véritables papillons à ses yeux et ses papilles. A la main qu'il lui tendit à peine, elle donna la sienne et la serra poliment. Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup aimer le contact humain.

\- Je m'appelle Amélie Poulain.

Elle aurait pensé qu'il relâcherait très vite sa main, mais au lieu de ça, un doux sourire se glissa sur son visage aux traits fins, plus un sourire plastique mais un sourire chaleureux et sincère, non exagéré. Il serra sa main d'un geste toujours plus.

\- Mademoiselle Poulain, prononça-t-il surtout pour lui-même. Vous me donnez des idées, des tas d'idées.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu.

\- Vous voulez en voir d'autres ?

Il venait de lui lancer un regard qui avait quelque chose de complice, comme s'il allait l'entraîner elle et seulement elle dans son univers aux pelouses mentholées et aux arbres en sucre, à la rivière de chocolat et à la neige en sucre glace… Elle était incapable de résister à une telle proposition.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Il parut ravi. Et il l'était, cela ne faisait aucun doute.


End file.
